Arrest The Memory
by Elly-chan
Summary: Desde que se conheceram Kaito e Gakupo vivem brigando, seja por motivos banais ou não. Mas depois do primeiro show dos Vocaloids na América, Kaito começa a descobrir seus verdadeiros sentimentos, antes escondidos por trás de discussões.


_Eu suspirei, havia tantas coisas que eu ainda queria dizer a você_

**3 anos atrás (2008)~**

Os Vocaloids estavam na sala de espera da Crypton. Miku estava sentada no sofá vermelho de couro brincando com aspargos de pelúcia que havia ganhado de Meiko. Len e Rin brincavam de derrubar fileiras de dominós, no chão. Meiko batia o pé fazendo diferentes ritmos de músicas. Kaito observava todo mundo enquanto rodava um chaveiro com a foto da Miku. Após quase meia hora de espera, Kaito se levantou.

- Por mais quanto tempo vamos ficar aqui?

- Né! O chefe disse pra chegarmos bem cedo, antes das 15h. Já são 15h30! - bufou Meiko se levantando também.

- Ay~ Calma, minna. Tenho certeza que ele nos faz esperar por uma boa razão! - uma gota de suor caía pela testa de Rin, mesmo estando no ar-condicionado.

- Você sempre defende ele, onee-chan. - disse Len sem tirar os olhos dos dominós que enfileirava. Rin fez bico.

- ... que seja! - suspirou Kaito. - Eu espero que ela esteja certa.

- ... AAAH! - Miku gritou fazendo todos irem pra perto de si assustados. - Tem uma mancha de sorvete no meu aspargo! Foi você né, Kaito-kun? - ela emburrou.

- Ave maria, essa daí me faz infartar cedo só por causa de uma mancha de sorvete. - disse Meiko pondo a mão na cabeça.

- Ahahaha. Fui eu, sim. Gomen. - Kaito coçou a cabeça.

- Mas o que você fazia perto dos aspargos da Miku? - Rin riu.

- Eu estava comendo. - respondeu, simplesmente.

Len bateu no próprio rosto. Neste momento, a porta se abriu e revelou o diretor que se aproximou do grupo de vocaloids passando um pano no rosto.

- Oi, minna. Desculpem a demora. - sorriu.

- Não, cara. Imagina. - resmungou Kaito, se sentando pra jogar video-game.

- Disse alguma coisa, Shion-kun? - o diretor cruzou os braços.

- Não, vai falando que eu to ouvindo. - disse Kaito sem olhar pro mais velho.

O diretor revirou os olhos e virou-se sorrindo pros outros.

- Eu tenho uma surpresa pra vocês.

- Surpresa~ - Rin uniu as mãos sorrindo.

- Ah! A última vez que nos disse que tinha uma supresa era um... - Len segurou o queixo com uma das mãos.

- Será? - Miku levantou os olhos, que brilhavam.

- Isso mesmo. - o diretor sorriu.

- É sério? - Meiko pulou em cima de Miku para se segurar.

- Não diga! - Len pôs as mãos sobre a boca, contendo o entusiasmo.

- Nossa, que alegria! - Rin deu pulinhos.

- Mas que raios de "será? é mesmo? não diga?!" ! Do que vocês estão falando? - Kaito brigou, ainda sem tirar os olhos do video-game. - Parece até telepatia!

- Eu vou sair e deixá-los sozinhos com "ele". - o diretor saiu às pressas.

Não demorou muito e um rapaz vestindo um Jinbaori, de um cabelo longo e roxo preso, olhos e unhas da mesma cor, e com uma katana na mão direita entrou na sala. Todos ficaram boquiabertos com a aparência impecável do homem parado à porta, menos Kaito que ainda estava jogando video-game.

- O-Oi. - Meiko gaguejou, e seu rosto atingiu um tom vermelho intenso. - Tudo bem?

- .. Ah! Sim.. - ele respondeu. - Eu sou o novo vocaloid. - abriu os braços apenas em auto-apresentação. - Meu nome é Kamui Gakupo. Eu não fui criado por essa empresa, mas vou trabalhar com vocês. - sorriu. - É um prazer conhecê-los.

- O prazer é meu. - Rin estava quase desmaiando.

Miku mal conseguia falar, então resolveu que apenas apertaria a mão do novo vocaloid. Len fez o mesmo. Quando viraram e viram que Kaito mal havia ouvido Gakupo entrando, Meiko bateu na sua cabeça e jogou o video-game pela janela.

- Tá louca? - Kaito brigou com a menina que apontou com a cabeça pro sofá ao lado.

Kaito virou e sua expressão zangada logo desapareceu. Gakupo estava sentado no sofá de pernas cruzadas e com uma expressão serena no rosto olhando para ele. Ele deu um passo para trás e esbarrou em Miku, que era menor que ele.

- Kaito-kun! - Miku reclamou do pé pisado.

- A-ah.. Gomen! - desculpou-se e virou novamente para Gakupo, que já estava em pé na frente dele. Kaito assustou-se e deu um passo para trás.

- Acho que você não me viu aqui. - sorriu. - Kamui Gackpoid, o novo vocaloid. Meu sistema ainda dá falhas, então.. Se me virem dando tilt, não se assustem, é porque ainda estou me acostumando. - todos riram.

Kaito estendeu a mão e Gakupo a apertou.

- Seja bem-vindo. - Kaito sorriu levemente. - Espero nos darmos bem.

**3 anos depois~ (2011)**

- Miku, mulher de Deus, me ajuda! - Meiko gritava correndo pelos corredores embaixo do palco que fariam um show.

- Que foi, maçã? - Miku penteava, junto de três funcionários, o enorme cabelo.

- Kaito e Gakupo tão se matando no chão do palco! - Meiko arfava e pôs as mãos no joelho pra recuperar o fôlego.

- Quê? Cadê os outros nessa bagaça? Eles deveriam estar separando a briga! - Miku levantou com dois pentes presos no meio do cabelo.

- Tão só olhando lá. Esqueceu que é você quem separa brigas aqui? - Meiko rolou os olhos e puxou a mão da amiga.

- Espera! - gritou um dos funcionários. - Ela ainda ta com os pentes na cabeça!

Meiko e Miku correram até chegarem nas escadas, onde a Vocaloid principal avistou o tumulto entre os outros, no meio do palco.

- Que diabos está havendo aqui? - gritou fazendo Gakupo e Kaito pararem de rolar pelo chão e puxar os cabelos um do outro.

Luka veio correndo e disse que eles estavam brigando porque Kaito não queria se fantasiar de novo de mulher em Madness of Duke Venomania.

- De novo, isso? - Miku pôs as mãos na cintura. - Mas, Kaito-Kun. Essa foi a sua participação na música! Tem que fazer isso!

- Radical, cara. E por que tão se matando? - Len chegou montado em um sapo de brinquedo que pulava.

- Por que essa uva azeda não sabe colaborar, ele disse que ia jogar meus potes de sorvete tudo fora. - Kaito foi segurado por Kiyoteru e Meiko.

- Gakupo-kun, só porque ele não ia fazer a participação? - Miku virou pra olhar Gakupo.

- Uva azeda, não! Olha como fala, bastardo! - gritou Gakupo, sendo segurado por Luka e Len.

- Tá, tá! - Miku pôs as mãos na cabeça para pensar. - Er... Vamos fazer assim... O show começa 19h e já to ouvindo gritos lá fora desde 13h. Voce vai fazer sim, Kaito-kun, o papel de mulher. - Kaito emburrou e cruzou os braços. - Mas para não soltarem as armas no meio do show, vou colocar o Len junto de voces.

- Yo! - Len subiu no pescoço de Kiyoteru.

- Vamos cantar... Arrest Rose? - Kaito arregalou os olhos.

- E Imitation Black. - Miku fez o gesto de paz e amor e piscou um dos olhos.

- Mas.. a coreografia é muito.. er... - Len corou.

- Não interessa! Voce vai ser o muro de berlim entre esses dois. - Miku cruzou os braços e fez bico.

- Então tabom, voce que manda, chefinha! - Len saiu correndo com o sapo.

- ... Que menino sinistro. - Meiko piscou os olhos várias vezes.

- Quer dizer que vou ter que cantar com esse brucutu? - Kaito rangeu os dentes.

- Não é isso que voce faz todo mês, onii-chan? - Rin puxou o cachecol de Kaito.

- Sim, mas para sempre reclamarei. - Kaito adotou uma posição dramática.

- Sim, continue. Milk-Shakespeare. - Gakupo sorriu sadicamente.

- O quê? Cara, se quer conhecer a morte, liga pro 42! - Kaito tentou avançar mas foi impedido novamente.

- Não preciso. É só olhar pra essa sua cara que ja supera um filme de terror. - Gakupo continuou provocando.

- Oras, seu... - Kaito caiu em cima do mais alto e bateu no mesmo de todos os modos possíveis.

- Gente.. - Gumi pôs a mão no rosto. - Chamem o corpo de bombeiros.

Meiko e Rin riram.

- Ah.. - suspirou Miku. - E pensar que um dia esses dois estariam nessa situação. - riu. - Então.. Vamos nos preparar pessoal, que o show começa em 1h! - gritou.


End file.
